


Colors

by letstakethedawn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art student rowan, Body Paint, Dirty Talk, Dom! Rowan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, sub!Aelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn
Summary: Rowan is a stressed art student. His slightly annoying but supportive girlfriend Aelin, lets him use her body as a canvas.Things escalate quickly...
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Sjm smut that will be sending me to hell





	Colors

Rowan Whitethorn hated his life. As an art student in his final year of college, life was more stressful than it had ever been especially when he’d used up all his canvases on failed ideas for his final piece. Giving up, Rowan had been sprawled on his bed, shirtless with his wrists covered in paint considering the idea of throwing himself in front of a bus to get extra time when his phone had dinged.

Grumbling, he leaned over and grabbed his phone. 

** Fireheart: ** Any progress on the final piece, Buzzard?

** Buzzard: ** Everything is awful and I’m quitting school and working at Mcdonald's.

** Fireheart:  ** Poor baby! You can always come over and use me as a canvas ;)

** Buzzard:  ** I know you mean that to be a little deviant but at this point, it might be therapeutic. My canvases are all ruined.

** Fireheart:  ** Well then come over and paint pretty flowers on me, Van Gogh. 

** Buzzard: ** It’d be more like Jan  Davidsz de Heem.

** Fireheart: ** Get over here, loser.

Rowan considered the offer for only a few seconds before stumbling up off his bed. He collected his paints and brushes, shoving them into his bag and pulling on a hoodie. He made his way out of his room nodding towards his roommates; Lorcan and Fenrys who were sat with beers in hand. They’d invited Rowan to join hours ago but he’d been more stressed about starting his final piece.

“Hey, I’m going to Aelin’s,” Rowan called in passing. 

“Tell her I miss her!” Fenrys called playfully, a slur to his voice. Lorcan beside him huffed deeply.

Rowan didn’t even respond just gave  Fenrys a vulgar gesture and left; it was a five-minute walk to Aelin’s dorm, which she shared with Lysandra and  Nesryn . The sun was just starting to set and Rowan took a moment to admire the pinks, reds, and yellows painted in the sky. Perhaps he’d use this as inspiration when he was painting on his girlfriend. It sounded strange to paint on your girlfriend but Aelin loved it; they’d started doing it after a year of being together when Aelin had seen it on Pinterest.

Despite being annoying most days Rowan would do anything for her.

Making his way up the stairs to Aelin’s dorm he knocked twice before the door swung open and he was met with Lysandra’s wide eyes. 

“Hey Lys, you okay?” He frowned noticing how messy her  appearance was.

“I  gotta go,  Aedion’s stressing and he needs attention,” She snorted before rushing past him. Rowan noted she was still wearing her  PJ pants.  Aedion must have been stressed about his final  essay . 

Rowan walked in, nodding to  Nesryn who sat on the couch with her headphones in. She barely noticed him, she was a music major and was most likely making some sort of mix. He didn’t even bother knocking before entering Aelin’s room huffing when he saw her sprawled belly down on her bed with her blonde hair still wet. She was in a thin tank top and sweatpants and he assumed she’d just got out of the shower.

“Did you shower just for me, Fireheart?” He teased catching her attention. Her turquoise eyes brightened and she immediately patted the area next to her. He shook his head softly but sat beside her, combing his finger through her damp hair. She moved closer to his touch, eyes closing for a moment before sitting up. 

“So where would like to paint today, Maestro?” Rowan had tried to tell her a maestro wasn’t a painter term but Aelin was a history major not an art or music major. “You could paint my ass? _ OH! _ Paint my boobs!” Rowan just shook his head, flicking at her nose before beginning to set his painting equipment up. 

“Take your shirt off and lay on your front, I’ll use your back” He ordered. Aelin grumbled something about him being bossy before tossing off her tank top, breast bare already. She laid on her front, folding her arms and resting her head on them. Rowan looked away to put his paints into the pallet when he heard shuffling, looking over he frowned. Aelin had taken off her sweatpants leaving herself in a tiny, lacy thong. 

“I don’t want to get paint on those sweatpants, I borrowed them from Lys.” Rowan cringed. Lysandra would murder them both if that happened. 

All setup, Rowan sat beside her getting comfortable before stealing a make-up wipe to clean her back. Rowan began to outline, silently tracing along her golden skin. Aelin kept quiet at first but Rowan knew she was fidget and she hated silence even more than having to stay still. 

“ Whatcha ’ drawing, Buzzard?” Aelin asked after five  minutes , trying her hardest to look at her back despite it being impossible.

“A sunset,” Rowan mumbled. His reply was short and quiet due to his concentration as he began to start the base. Aelin huffed but stayed quiet, picking at her nails. He moved eventually to basically straddle her back as he began to paint more detail. 

Aelin remained quiet flipping through her phone though Rowan had begun to notice her hips twitching lightly and her breath hitch. Rowan ignored it for a while but when he’d gotten to the clouds and was doing fine detail Aelin made a small noise that had his brows frowning. His forest green eyes flicked to her face, still engrossed in her phone but her cheeks were pink and she was sucking on her bottom lip.

“Fireheart?” Rowan said, his voice a little deeper. Her eyes went to his, her brows raised though he saw the flicker of shyness in her expression. 

“Hm?” She mumbled. 

Rowan smirked and slowly moved his hand behind him and stroked a finger down her inner thigh. Her thigh immediately twitched and Aelin let out a small gasp.

“Aelin, are you getting turned on by me painting on you?” His tone was teasing and Aelin glared.

“No, I’m not! Now pipe down and paint Buzzard” She stuck her tongue out in true Aelin fashion. Rowan continued to paint but occasionally would drag a calloused finger along her shoulder blade even at one point leaning down to kiss her neck. Aelin squeaked and tried to kick at him.

Eventually, he was done and slipped off them straddling her, she got up cupping her bare breasts to cover them and going towards her mirror. Whilst she admired his art, Rowan noticed the dampness of her little thong and let out a chesty chuckle.

“What is the name of Mala are you laughing at?” She raised her blonde brow, hands dropping from concealing her pink nipples. 

“Aelin, come here,” He said, his tone quiet yet commanding. Aelin bit her lip and walked over sitting back onto the bed. “Lay  down on your belly.” 

She did as he told, looking up at him with a slightly confusing pout. “Ro, what’s up?” The coyness in her tone didn’t go unmissed to him and it just made him smirk wider. She always got coy when she was turned on. Rowan moved and cupped her hips forcing her to lay with her ass up. 

“Fireheart... Did you get wet whilst I was painting you?” He breathed, a large hand cupping her ass cheek roughly causing her to look back at him and narrow her eyes. “By the wyrd, I knew you were a little slut but getting wet whilst I paint on you?” He tutted and stroked a finger down her clothed cunt making her let out a desperate noise. There was one thing that had shocked him when he’d started dating bitch queen of the campus Aelin Galathynius; she loved to be degraded. Loved dirty talk but call her a slut or a cum whore and she was a whimpering mess. 

Rowan loved when she was a whimpering mess. 

“Aelin, you’ve soaked through your little panties” He chastised, grasping the underwear and pulling so the lacy material pressed into her pussy and rubbed against her swollen folds. She was soaked and the noise her little cunt made when her thong pushed into it was filthy. “So wet, all from me painting on your back.” 

“Fuck off, Buzzard.” Aelin gritted her teeth, though a loud moan escaped her lips when he pulled the thong tighter against her pussy. 

“You’re a little whore, Aelin.” He breathed leaning towards her to nip at her shoulder. “My fucking whore. What would your friends think if they knew you got this wet from something so simple, they’d definitely think you were a dirty girl.”

“Ro” She whined, hips bucking.

Rowan sat back up and made his way behind her, slipping her panties off and spreading her raised legs so her cunt was more visible. Wetness dribbled out and Rowan used a thumb to collected some before using that same thumb to circle her ass. He heard Aelin’s wet gasp but didn’t stop pressing his thumb into her tight ass.

“ Mmm , Rowan” Aelin grunted. Anal wasn’t something they’d tried confidently but Rowan knew Aelin had been thinking about it. She loved a finger in her ass when he fucked her.

“So wet but what if I don’t fuck that little pussy?” He pushed another fingered,  lubed with her wetness into her ass causing her to groan loud and low. “How about I fuck this pretty little asshole?” Aelin didn’t answer just kept  moaning as he moved his finger in her ass, scissoring her fingers and making her cry out in a mix of pain and  pleasure .

“Fuck me!” She begged, looking back at him, her pupils were blown. “Fuck my ass or pussy just please make me cum, I’ll be good.”

“You’ll be good?” He whispered, fingers curling in her tight little asshole. “You’ll take my cum in your ass like a good girl?”

Aelin nodded desperately. 

Rowan grinned taking his fingers out of her ass and moved away from her to grab the lube from her bedside cabinet. He placed it beside him on the bed and began to undress leaving his boxers on. “Keep your ass up.” He murmured and Aelin nodded desperately. Rowan moved down onto his elbows and flicked his tongue against her reddened clit making Aelin curse in surprise. He wasn’t gentle, his mouth attacked her cunt, his tongue and teeth torturing her clit whilst he slid two fingers into her clenching entrance. He curled them against that certain  ridge making Aelin cry out his name and her hips tremble.

“Rowan, fuck me....” She whined pushing her hips back for more attention. Rowan chuckled against her clit and bit down on the sensitive nub, at the same time he added a third finger. Aelin screeched loudly and Rowan, for a moment felt bad for  Nesryn if she’d decided to lose the headphones. He quickly forgot about his pity when Aelin’s walls began to clench around his fingers and her moans grew louder and more desperate.

“Ask Aelin.” He growled, fingers fucking her with a brutal pace.

“Let me cum....l-let me cum!” She begged, tears slipping down her rosy cheeks as she looked back at him. Rowan didn’t answer, suckling her clit with expert talent.

She let out a truly wanton noise. “ Gonna cum..... Ro...  gonna cum, please let me! ”

“Cum for me. Let me see this dirty little cunt cum around my generous fingers...” He groaned against her clit. Aelin was coming within seconds, her pussy clenching so tight around his finger he thought they might break. He licked and fingered her through her shudders until she was too  sensitive and begged him to stop. He eventually pulled  away; fingers coated in her orgasm.

He leaned forward and shoved his wet fingers into her mouth. He didn’t have to even ask before she began suckling at his fingers, tongue cleaning them with eagerness. His fingers were released with a wet pop and she sat up leaning against his chest. 

“ Gonna fuck my ass now Buzzard or was that all big talk?” She asked hoarsely. Rowan wrapped a warm around her stomach pulling her close so her ass pressed against his thinly clothed cock. 

“Do I ever lie?” He whispered into her ear, nibbling at her lobe before pushing her back down with her ass up. “We’ll take this nice and slow; I’ll make this ass just as slutty as your pussy.”

He pulled his hard cock out and applied a generous amount of lube before lining it up with her twitching ass. 

“Gentle,” Aelin murmured. Rowan rubbed her hip soothingly. “Promise” He kissing her shoulder before slowly pushing the head of his cock into her ass. Thanks to the lube and his preparation earlier it went in easily and Aelin let out a breathy noise. Slowly he pushed his cock more into her ass going very slow and rubbing circles into her hips.  Finally, sunken to the hilt Aelin let out a low moan and looked back to him, brow puckered. 

“Such a slutty face.” He crooned and moved ever so slowly, pulling out to the head before pushing back in. 

“Fuck!” She yelped, hips bucking. Rowan leaned over slightly pressing harshly into her to grab his thickest paintbrush and shoving the handle into her trembling pussy.

Aelin let out a shuddering cry. “So full...so full...so full!” She repeated as Rowan began a steady pace in her ass whilst using the same pace to fuck her with the paintbrush handle too. She made desperate noises that sounded slightly like his name and Rowan felt pride ripple in his chest as he picked up his pace. Aelin’s ass and cunt both tightened, the brush and his cock struggling to move as she neared another  edge .

“Little slut, taking my cock in your ass so well.” He praised. “How’s it  feel having both your holes filled, I bet you're loving it.” 

“ Fuuuuuuccckk !” Aelin cried, eyes rolling back in her head. She came hard and even worst without Rowan’s permission. Rowan let her cum, fucking her harshly and shoving the brush head brutally in and out her quacking pussy. Once he’d cum down she began to whimper but Rowan didn’t stop thrusting as hard as he could without hurting her too much.

“Cumming without my permission?” He shook his head and Aelin tried to moan an apology but he gave a brutal thrust that cut her off. “Aelin, you know better than that; you better start begging for forgiveness if you want me to fill this little ass with me cum.”

“ Mmm please Ro, please fill my ass with your cum. Please!” She repeated the words over and over again, ass tightening again as well as her cunt. Rowan kept fucking her with his cock and the brush, loving the way her hips circled desperately. “You  gonna take my cum in your ass? Promise me you’ll take it like a good little whore?”

“I promise. I promise!” She squealed. Rowan’s hand left her hip to yank her hair back causing her to gasp and her back to arch even more. His thrust became more brutal and messier and with a loud moan, he spilled his cum into her tight little asshole. Aelin came seconds after, her pussy pulsing around the paintbrush. 

He pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt her. Rowan pulled the brush out to chucking it onto the floor and pulled her into his arms gently. He held her in a little ball, her face nuzzled into her chest and cum still dribbling out her gaping ass.

“That felt so good, I should let you paint on me every night.” She croaked quietly after a while. 

Rowan laughed, combing his fingers through her now dried hair. “You're still weird for getting horny from that.”

“Mmhm, can't help it when my boyfriend looks so sexy when he’s focusing”.

“Hush, you deviant”.


End file.
